Genesis 2
Genesis 2 is the second chapter of Genesis, the first book of the Old Testament. Outline Verses 1-3 of Genesis 2 outline the seventh day, also known as the all important day of rest. God is stated to bless the seventh day and make it holy, for on that day He rested from all the work of creation He had done. From there, Genesis 2 focuses entirely on a close up of the sixth day of creation specifically. Beginning with details of how the land looked, God then creates the first man, Adam, out of dust and breathes life into his nostrils. Afterward, the creation of Eden and the rivers of Euphrates, Pishon, Gihon and Tigris, is detailed, as well as the Tree of the Knowledge of Good and Evil, from which God forbids Adam to eat. God then claims that it is no good for man to alone, and that a suitable helper must be found for him. After bring each and every animal to Adam for him to name, Adam is unable to find a suitable partner for himself. As a result, God takes one of Adam's ribs while he is sleeping and forms out of it the first woman, Eve. The chapter ends with two odd messages; the first being a quick explanation of what would appear to be a contemporary issue (why man would leave his parents to join with woman), and the other being the statement that Adam and Eve were naked and felt no shame. Analysis Just two chapters into Genesis and there are already points of inconsistency that have been pointed out by many. A cursory glance will show that the order of creation from Genesis 1 is seemingly inconsistent with what is now being explained in Genesis 2. Principally, this refers to the creation of vegetation. Genesis 2:5, being set during the events of the sixth day, reads: "Now no shrub had yet appeared on the earth and no plant had yet sprung up, for the LORD God had not sent rain on the earth and there was no-one to work the ground" However, Genesis 1:11, set during the third day, reads: "Then God said "Let the land produce vegetation: seed-bearing plants and trees on the land that bear fruit with seed in it, according to their various kinds". And it was so." Some use this inconsistency to further emphasise the necessity for an allegorical as opposed to literal reading of Genesis. Another explanation explains that the original words used for plant in both verses are different, with the plant in 2:5 referring to those which require cultivation by man and work. Anecdotally, those who believe in an allegorical Genesis also ask how omnipotent God could require rest and be tired after creation. The acts of creation described involve mere will and calling, no physical labours or tedious actions (at least, not from the description provided). Thus, some use this as further evidence as to an allegorical reading of Genesis. Afterward, we see the all important moment of Genesis; the creation of man, formed out of dust. The image of being formed from the earth itself is constantly referred to, namely when we are stated to "return to dust". The creation from the earth itself also emphasises our created nature, as well as our literal "earthly bodies". The final two sentences are also of great significance. The first verse (2:24) shows us clearly that the writer of Genesis is not just recording history (if indeed that is what is occurring) but also writing this for an intended audience. Therefore, there will clearly be decisions made by the author (of course, guided by God) to best convey the Word towards this audience. The second (2:25) is almost like a non-sequitur. It feels like an out of place and unnecessary additional fact about Adam and Eve. What it serves as, however, is a bit of foreshadowing to events which will unravel in Genesis 3, serving as an important bit of information as to how humans were when they were first created by God. What Does It All Mean? Again, there are always things to be learned from each and every part of the Bible. Genesis 2 illustrates to us: # The reason for the holy day of the Sabbath. There is no clear indication given here as to why Protestants have a Sabbath day on Sunday, but the holy day of rest is first referenced in scripture here. # A clear message about our created and earthly nature. # From the get-go, God is looking out for mankind. He created us as social creatures, and knowing that it would be no good for Adam to be alone, God immediately creates Eve as a partner. We are generously provided for and asked only to keep one commandment; do not eat from the Tree of the Knowledge Good and Evil. Category:Genesis Category:Old Testament